ay-ManAssassins Creed Crossover AU
by xXBakandaAndMoyashiXx
Summary: Allen Walker, a 16 year old boy is about to get hung for being a rebel, Only fighting for what he believes in. Till his 'savior' Kanda Yuu well, 'saves him'. And Tells Allen that his ancestors were apart of the creed. Now it's time for the two to team up! (Yes im horrible at writing summary's BARE WITH ME HERE, This is pretty old, So SHHHHH )


Nobody's POV

"Hey boy, Are you dead?" A man poked the white haired boy with his gun. The boy looked to be dead but wasn't. He moved a bit his eyes still closed though from weariness. "Get up you little bastard." He shoved the young boy with the butt of his gun. As he sat up clenching his teeth in pain from all the beatings he's taken. "Hurry it up!" The boy stood up as the guard cuffed his hands shoving him forward. The boy, Allen Walker, Opened his eyes fully to see the redcoat pushing him to the stairs.

It was Allen's time to be executed with no trail. All he had done was fight back from the redcoats, What he believed was what Allen thought was right. America needed its freedom from the british. Allen shut his eyes for a moment remembering a flash of dark blue hair as he was firing at the redcoats a week ago. He could care less who it belonged to though, but he felt it was important… He shrugged the thought off.

He walked up the stairs in his ragged clothing the light shone in his eyes burning from not seeing it for a week. Allen squinted staring at the rope and trap door._Great….._ He thought to himself. The man shove him harshly over to the rope. "Your going to pay for what you've done traitor..."

They put the rope around Allen's neck, He sighed finally realizing he could be free from this massacre and war. He inhaled through his nose with a deep breath and let it out. He heard galloping in the distance. _Probably the people with a brown sack to out me in and shove into the ground. Oh wait! They wouldn't treat me that well, most likely put me into a pile of forgotten bodies!_

A man starting talking. "Today, We have a traitor of our people, a 17 year old boy who has tried to destroy what we've accomplished! He is not the first one to be executed! but not the last, Never less he is going to get what he deserves for trying to destroy our hard work!"

Allens POV

The man went on and on with stupid shit. (Note: Allen has a shitty attitude in the revolutionary war and he's older but still polite. But y'know a little shit to people trying to KILL HIM!) The galloping in the distance stopped. I looked into the crowed realizing these people are the last people I'll ever see. The man had his hand on the lever and pulled it. But not even a second after….

_I heard a bullet. Next everything was a blur…. _

I dropped onto the dirt with my ass. "Ow! Shit!" I felt nothing strangling me; i got up and out of the trapdoor area and saw a Blue haired woman riding a horse. She was the reason I lived. "Get onto the horse Walker." Her voice was deep for a woman but what surprised me most of all was she knew my last name. "How do you know my last na-" "Just get the fuck on idiot!" I hopped onto the horse with the woman. "Why did you save me Ma'am?" The woman looked irritated and about to leave my ass here.

"I'm a male you retard!" I suddenly had no words but to mouth 'Oh'. It was not long but my savior finally stopped at a mansion. "This your house?" He sighed in irritation. "No idiot its a headquarters." He got off the horse and stared at me. "Why aren't you getting off?" He stared at me like i was 2. "My arms are cuffed….." He went around the horse to the back seeing my arms were cuffed.

"Tch, Let me get it off." He unsheathed a huge long sword. I sweat dropped. "Don't you think thats a bit tooooo… uhm… Much?" He grit his teeth and cut all the ropes off. "Just follow me." I nodded scared climbing off the horse. We walked into the mansion as we saw a couple of people pass by. "What is this place?" He sighed "Its the main headquarters of the Assassins. Our ancestors were apart of the Creed too, So thats why we belong here." I have heard of the main quarters of the Assassins. My master Marian told me to find it and join it…

" I never got your name sir." He made a sound of irritation. "Che, it's Kanda." I nodded my head following him through the mansion. We stopped at a room and There was a man with rectangular glasses and a strange looking hat. "Is this Allen Walker?" Kanda nodded. "Oh fantastic!" I gulped because the glasses guy made an evil grin. "Were going to test your skills Walker, Also DONT TOUCH MY SISTER!"

We went down these stairs to a secret underground room in the Head quarters. The stairs creaked with every step, A woman seemed to be waiting for me because instantly She pushed up the sleeves to my shirts and analyzed my arms Then measured my height. She asked my to take my shirt off which i found strange but I did. She studied most of my body and then nodded to the glasses guy. I had just finished putting on my cut up and ragged vest and buttoned it.

" is ready for the test. He also has great potential of being an Assassin. But theres something strange about him i can't figure out Komui…." They had their chat as Kanda and I were staring at the training course. It mostly consisted of impossible looking jumps and climbs. The glasses guy nodded at me to start.

"Walker do what ever you can to complete it!" He yelled out. I had a running start as i jump of the ledge of a really tall and long stone block as i grabbed onto a pole sticking out of the wall and flung myself forward flipping. landing on a really thin block, i looked down and all I saw was Failure = Death. Below me was pitch black. I jumped onto 4 more thin pillars and kept my balance well, As I did so I climbed up a giant wall with only cracks big enough to put my hands in and ledges small enough to barely put my foot on.

I finished the course as I was stared at in amaze. "What?" I said as i walked over to him. "I expect good things from this kid Marian…." he said silently enough for me not to hear. "So how did I do." The glasses man smiled. "Welcome to the Creed Allen!" i was dumbfounded. "But…." He shoved a uniform in my face. "Everyone has different clothing, Also call me Komui!" I put on the robes and there was a hood on it and I put the hood on with it.

"We need to test one last thing Walker. Your skills with the hidden blade." He all a sudden got serious. He handed me two bracer looking thing as I put them on and wiggled my hand a bit, a blade came out which scared me. "OH SHIT!" Luckily my hand was flat. "If you push force downward the blade will come out." Komui said. i nodded. "Your going to fight Kanda today."

He unsheathed his sword looking at me as if he wanted to kill me. "You sure about this Komui?" he laughed. "Yes, yes!" I gulped as Kanda charged at me with his sword. I blocked the attack by putting a hand up with my blade out. He tried to surprise me and punch but I grabbed his fist and pushed him back.

"Walker is doing well…" Komui said to himself. Kanda finally got a hit on me being able to do 3 critical hits. "Dammit!" I yelled as i charged at him with my blades. "You can try Walker but I've never been beaten just to let you know." He easily blocked. i though_Was he not trying before?_ My blade was pushing against his sword I used all my strength and pushed him as he fell back and I pinned him down hand beside his head and his sword up to my neck. "Never been beaten?" I smirked. He only sat there in in silence then realized Komui was still there watching them and grit his teeth in defeat and shoved me off.

"I wasn't even trying stupid…." I laughed. " I could tell you were being so weak." I said as I laughed and patted his back. "Thanks for a good fight though." He half-assed shrugged my hand off. "Next time you'll loose bean sprout." i laughed walking toward Komui. But the truth was Kanda wasn't trying, it was a training test. Plus if he already injured the new member of the creed Kanda would probably have to take his job, which was something he DID NOT want to do.

"Alright, I'll show you your room Allen and then we can call it a day!" I smiled politely and in joy that I could finally rest and not get beat every night by a redcoat. "This is your room Allen, We don't have enough for everyone so you have to share with Kanda." Kanda's face suddenly turned into stone as in 'Wait what?' and then sighed it off in irritation. There was nothing he could really do about it but complain.

Allen put his blades down onto a table and looked around for a second bed. There was surely enough room for another one, but no second bed. "You have got to be fucking kidding me Komui…." Kanda said, as he realized the situation too. "Well…" Allen said as he took off the robes and the gear and only had his torn up shirt as his only undershirt and his ragged pants. "Hey… umm, mind lending me a shirt and some pants for a bit? And….. Eh, undergarments?" Kanda's eyebrow twitched in frustration and irritation. "Fine take a god damn pair of shirt and pants. And of course why not my fucking undergarments where MY DICK GOES!" Allen only nodded in fear of ticking off Kanda and he walked into the closet changing his clothing since the closet was the only closed off area. Everything was too big on Allen the shirt was super roomy and the pants felt secure but if he ran they would slip off. And not even going to mention he undergarments.

Kanda was already laying down on the bed as Allen layed down on the floor. "Theres fucking bugs on the floor Allen get your ass up here and don't say another thing or I'll cut your head off." Allen gulped. "K-Kay…." He layed on Kanda's bed the whole night thinking about how they sparred and the last position they were in. It caused Allen to lightly blush. _Psh why am I even thinking of this. i can't wait to eat the food here in the morning. Oh geez I haven't even ate a decent meal in forever!  
><em>

**End of chapter 1**  
>_<p> 


End file.
